Oh! George, Your such a Flirt
by DizzyWizzyLizzy
Summary: ONE SHOT... :


**ONE SHOT of GEORGE W. and My OC April.**

**~Liz**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN This song is By: Selena Gomez "Hit the lights")**

April sighed on July 16. It was a Hot summer day. It felt amazing, the sun hitting her skin. She was tanned, Green-eyed, Nice light wavy brown hair. She went to school in Hogwarts. She was in Ravenclaw, She never had a crush on any boy in Hogwarts till her 6th year. She watched him from afar. April made _him _a Million different Songs. She loved his freaky Red hair, His love for pranking and getting in Lots of Problem. She loved that He stood up for himself. His personality made her laugh. His smile made her heart skip, her stomach to flutter, and Her mind to get all cloudy.

_It's the boy you never told I like you_  
><em>It's the girl you let get away<em>  
><em>It's the one you saw that day on the train<em>  
><em>But you freeked out and walked away<em>  
><em>It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas<em>  
><em>Things you swear you'll do before you die<em>  
><em>It's the city of love that waits for you<em>  
><em>But you're too damn scared to fly<em>

She apparated to a Field. She hadn't noticed the House. She sat on the ground and took out her Muggle Guitar and started to find a rhythm. Then April started to sing, one of her Songs that was Created for her Crush. She blushed as she saw His face in Her mind.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you_  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>  
><em>Hit the lights, let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>

The Weasleys,Everyone in the Order, Hermione and Harry were all sitting around the Kitchen Table, talking and Laughing about Each others summers. They were talking about there Future. When they heard the Song. George Weasley loooked out the Window to see a Girl sitting in the Field with some wierd thing on her hand singing.

"Wow! what's that?" Ginny pushed George out of the Way and looked out the Window herself.

"It's a Girl singing, She's in the Middle of the Field" Ginny looked at Mrs. Weasley, excitement all over her face. " Can we go outside?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and Nodded. " Ok"

From the Floor George glared at Ginny for pushing him down. Ginny just laughed, apologized and Helped him up.

Hermione looked at the Girl. She looked Fimilar to Hermione, But Hermione , just couldn't figure it out.

_It's the time that you totally screwed up_  
><em>Still you're trying get it out your brain<em>  
><em>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up<em>  
><em>It's the past that you're dying to change<em>  
><em>It's all the money the you're saving<em>  
><em>While the good life passes by<em>  
><em>It's all the dreams that never came true<em>  
><em>'cause you're too damn scared to try<em>

_Hit the lights, let the music move you_  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>  
><em>Hit the lights, let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>

Everyone ran out the house and They couldn't control themselves, They started dancing to the Beat. They were just having Fun, Letting Loose. It had been a Long time, Since everyone was Happy. Ever since the War ended, It put a lot of Grief into everyone's Hearts. Sure, they still laughed and Talked. But, They weren't having Fun like how they were Now. Everyone was doing weird dancing like the robot, running man, waltzing, hip hop, free style dancing , and etc. **(A/N really sure if they ever knew that kind of dancing but since it's my fanfiction story , they know how to do it.)**

_[Bridge]_  
><em>It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape<em>  
><em>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way<em>  
><em>Hit the lights, let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight<em>

_So let's go go go go_  
><em>All the way, yeah let's go go go<em>  
><em>Night and day, from the floor to the rafters<em>  
><em>People raise your glasses<em>  
><em>We could dance forever<em>

Soon, the adults were Exhausted and went to sit at the Porch.

Mrs. Weasley sighed in Happiness and looked up at Mr. Weasley "it's been awhile hasn't it Aurther"

Mr. Weasley smiled down at His Wife. " Yes, it has Molly"

Tonks spoke up ,grinning from ear to ear, beside Remus. "She's a Mircale. None of the Kids has been this free and loose in a While"

Remus and the Rest of the Adults nodded. Tonks rubbed her Belly , as she felt the Bump. She was 7 months pregnant now.

Remus kissed Tonks Belly, softly. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked down to his Beautiful wife. Elizabeth. She was 3 months pregnant. She's 23 years old. But, she and Sirius love each other, There willing to be with each other, even with the age difference.

_Hit the lights, let the music move you_  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>  
><em>Hit the lights, let the music move you<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight, come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you, lose control tonight<em>

April had finished her song and jumped at the sound of clapping , she quickly gathered everything ready to Leave. They always shouted at her, when she sang her song. She was used to it.

"I'm sorry , i didn't mean to interrupt anything , uh i'll just be going" she grabbed her guitar and Music Sheets, Ready to leave.

Hermione finally figured out who she was and saw she was going to leave. "_April" _

April turned around and Saw Hermione, dropped all her things and Sprinted towards her screaming "_Hermione" _Hermione met her half way and They hugged and fell to the ground laughing.

"April Where have you been? You disappered after the War. Everyone thought you had Died."

April quickly changed the Subject, She didn't want to talk about her reasons. " No, No. Let's Talk about you and Shagging Ronnie-Kins There?"

Hermione blushed and quietly said. " We're engaged"

"Awww! That's so CUTE! I so Called you to Being Together." April wrapped Hermione in a Hug again. Hermione Rolles her eyes at Aprils' antics.

"Hey Hermione, Mind introducing your friend to me." George grinned

Hermione smacked her forehead , " I forgot. That's George Weasley"

" George this is April. April Carron" Hermione walked into Ron's embrace.

"A pleasure to meet you " said April holding her hand out for George to Shake. April was blushing.

George immdiately knew, April was going to Be his.

"The pleasure was all mine" George kissed the back of April's hand.

"Fancy going on a date with me?" April bit her Lip , thinking. Then nodded.

"Absoutely Wesley" she said and then waited for Hermione introduced her to the others.

April thought about , How this was by far the Best Summer Break Ever. She grinned as Hermione pointed to the people and They wave at her. But, She was busy thinking of Geoge and Geoge , he had April in his mind, for the Rest of the Day. They stole glances every few seconds.

THE END.


End file.
